


Finding Our Way

by garbagechan



Category: DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagechan/pseuds/garbagechan
Summary: Superman can't risk his cousin being a target while she's still developing the many abilities he also possesses. Especially when so many are beginning to think Quirks developed due to his arrival on Earth as a baby. Will people be so accepting once they realize Kryptonians were the cataclysm for this forced human evolution?Enter Kara Zor-El. A 15 year old with numerous, overpowered abilities rivaling that of her cousins. Which is dangerous if she can't control them. And what's the best way to hone your skills? Well... You go to school. Superman sends his cousin to U.A. in hopes this prestigious school with keep her out of harm's way and help mold her into the hero he knows she will be. And hey, it'll be great if she makes some friends along the way.





	Finding Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all... This is a super indulging fanfic. I sure hope you like it! 
> 
> I rp as Supergirl on tumblr and have had the pleasure of meeting some really cool rpers for BNHA. Which is actually what got me into the show in the first place! I plan on making this a mixture of stories.
> 
> I'm not sure on pairings just yet but I'm debating between Midoriya + Kara or Todoroki + Kara because each could really make the story interesting. But so could a plantonic relationship that's just a super strong friendship. I'm eager to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Chapters after the prologue will be longer.

A man sits across from Yagi and Nezu, wearing a solemn grimace in his hesitance and melancholy, unsure in this hastily made arrangement. Strong hands grip his cup of unsweetened green tea though carefully, so not to break the fine china. Thick rimmed glasses cast shadows over distinct cheekbones though, up this close, they really do nothing to mask his true identify. Superman. The American counterpart to All Might; a symbol for hope while Yagi represents peace. Both the most resilient heroes of their time. The silence between the three men feels heavy but, thankfully, not awkward. Arguments swim with Clark's mind, contradicting an already made decision, looking for ways to keep his only blood relative by his side. But he knows no argument can counter such an infallible proposal. Bruce would admonish him for thinking so emotional but thinking logically is hard when it comes to family.

Yagi feels his tension. The doubt that rolls off of the large man in waves, heavy with a burden and variable guilt. He understands, All Might wagers internally, he'd have a hard time sending Izuku away too... Much less to a whole other country where he was unable to supervise One For All and the young man's growth. Young Midoriya would probably even resent him a little for even thinking of sending him away.

"I know it's for the best." Words rush out in stunted but understandable Japanese, fast and breathy as he leans into the sofa, running a large hand through neatly gelled hair. "It'll be good for Kara to be around other heroes. In America, we don't really have schools designated for this. Just after school programs like the Titans or League for our older heroes. It's just too dangerous for her right now. She's so... Young."

"You've made a good choice, Clark." Mr. Principal begins, tone ever optimistic and refreshing. Smiling through the weighted tension. "She will be in good hands! And such a promising hero too. She'd received the finest education available. And in the hero course, Aizawa will have no problem molding Miss Kara into the hero the world needs. Not to mention I'm sure the rest class will absolutely love her despite being unaware of her lineage. We'll keep that under wraps so only a few select teachers will know she is related to you; namely myself, All Might, and Aizawa. For safety purposes. Not only for your cousin but our other students as well."

"Thank you, Nezu-san." Superman answers, sighing heavily. "Kara has already agreed to attend this school, however reluctant she was before. After talking with Dian - Ah, Wonder Woman, we were able to convince her it was for the best. I hope she won't cause too much trouble."

"I'm sure she won't." Yagi finally chips in, thinner fingers twiddling in the seat of his lap. "From what you've described Kara is a admirable young woman. I'm sure she'll fit in well, as Mr. Principal said."

"She's a good girl. A little stubborn but good. I'm proud her what she's doing despite all she's been through." Clark leans forward, displaying his attentiveness and concern, always adamant as the big blue boy scout usually is. Truly, he only wants the best. Knowing he can't be selfish in wishing Kara could stay by his side. He loved her very much so; their bond strong and tangible as any relative should share with their kin. With it only being the two of them, it was hard not to develop an overbearing attachment. Like a watchful, overprotective elder brother. "You've gotten her a dorm ready?"

"Yes! Her things were delivered this morning though we didn't touch anything, giving her the opportunity to make it all her own. Kara will be sharing a residence with other students in her class. Allowing for social time after a hard days work and she can always count on her fellow classmates for help with studies."

Before Clark has time to respond, the door to their meeting room slides open, debuting the girl in question clad in U.A's signature uniform. One hand on her hip and the other on the sliding door's frame. Fine brows look to her cousin with a mixture of amusement and understanding, knowing just how much of a big, worried softie he is.

"I could hear you talking from the school entrance. I'm done packing my stuff in the dorms. No going back now, Kal. I'm not as upset as you think I am. I'm... Kind of excited now that I've been the dorm." Kara moves into the room, shutting the door behind her softly. "I didn't get to meet the others yet. Mr. Aizawa is teaching class now apparently, so Cementoss showed me the way. He's nice."

"Ah, Miss Kara! A pleasure to see you again. Apologies for not being able to speak with you more upon our initial meeting." The Principal gleams, genuinely pleased to see the new student attired in their prestigious uniform. "Have you settled in well?"

"Yeah. I have. Thank you for having me." She bows to both Nezu and Yagi. Her Japanese is more crystal with only a slight accent. For learning the language within a week... It's impressive, to say the least. Must be due to her youth, Clark notes, smiling to himself as he watches the exchange. He stands from his seat, approaching his cousin with open arms to embrace her in a tight hug. Swaying a bit as she returns his familial affection. Tears prickle in the corner of his eyes,

"Well, Kara... I'll let you get settled in. Call or text me or Diana if you need anything. Even Bruce. We'll be here for you, okay? Don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah, Kal. You got it. I'll be okay. I know this will be good for me. Sorry for giving you a hard time about it at first. You don't have to worry. I'm strong, you know." She pulls away from his embrace, reluctantly but wearing a bright smile befitting the girl of steel. A heavy hand claps onto one of her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

"I know, Kara. I know."

Moved to action, Yagi stands, transforming into All Might in hopes of giving a sense of peace to the two departing relatives. He approaches with the trademark smile in place, side by side to the man of steel.

"She's in good hands, Superman. Why? Because I am here!"


End file.
